Meeting
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Fate: Something Jerome Clarke doesn't believe in. But then a book store, a cafe, a dress shop and a night club all change his mind, because one woman keeps popping up. I don't think you have to be a genius to figure out who! READ AND REVIEW! Hey! That rhymed!


**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

21 year old Jerome Clarke walked into the small café in the small city. He was dressed impeccably, casual yet sophisticated, and his hair was gelled and placed perfectly. His shoes shined and his eyes glistened, he sat near the door. And looked around. It was rather empty. He sighed, he was out here for a shoot, and this seemed the only decent place to eat. He placed his hand up in a gesture to the waitress. She nodded at him, managing a small smile. But Jerome could tell…she hated being told what to do. What could he say? He was rather good at judging people.

Maybe that's what interested him. He arched his neck, trying to see her, she was quite small, but looked about his age. With long black hair that was crimped slightly, some of it clipped back, she was wearing a white shirt with the top buttons undone, and a black skirt with the dark blue apron. She tucked her hair behind her ear, placing someone's drink down, and walked towards him.

"Hi, welcome to Costa," she smiled, and he almost bought it "I'm Mara, what can I get you today?"

He bit back his grin, looking up at her. She was beautiful close up, better looking than some of the female models he worked with. He could get her a job if she hated it here so much… "Just some water, thanks,"

"Brilliant," she sighed sarcastically "Dressed like a billionaire, but order something free," she turned, hair whipping out behind her and walked away. Jerome raised his eye brows…she had looked quite sweet and harmless, but wow, the girl had a temper. He chuckled under his breath. She was back in less than a minute, placed it on his table and headed back to the kitchen when a man…about 33 called her over. He was near Jerome, so he listened carefully, taking a sip.

"What up love? Why don't you lift that skirt of your slightly? Give me something to look at," he said in an odd accent. Mara's mouth opened in shock, and her cheeks flamed like her eyes. She lifted the jug of water off the table, and poured it over the mans head, and then on his trousers. A bad habit she had picked up from her roommate, Patricia. Jerome coughed, laughing loudly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Mara Jaffray!" the manager, a large man with a red face came out of the kitchen, he took in the situation before him. Before shaking his head "That's it, you're fired! Get out!" Mara looked at him in shock, before swallowing and nodding her head. She removed her apron, and placed it neatly on the table, before walking out. Jerome watched after her, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Line Break**

He almost jumped. The Jerome Clarke, almost jumped. He had gone into the book store, looking for shelter in the rain, he couldn't let his hair get messed up! Heavens no! He looked around, and that's when he saw her. Mara Jaffray, dressed up in a thick woolly coat, as if she knew it would rain, but it had only started a second ago.

She was wearing pink head phones, that looked more like ear muffs as she browsed the books, she already had seven in her hands, all hard backs he noticed. He watched her curiously as she went up to the owner. She pulled down her head phones.

"Hey Jack!" she grinned, placing the books down. Jack, a kinds looking man with a fat white moustache laughed.

"Again so soon Miss Jaffray? My my, how on earth did you finish all of the ones you bought last time?" Jerome listened interested. So she was a book person? He smiled, he didn't mind a brain in a woman.

"Well I have a lot of free time now," she sighed "I got fired Jack! Can you believe it?!"

"Aw no! Who on earth would fire a sweet young lady like you?" he placed all the books in a bag "Here you go love, now run home, before the rain gets harder,"

"But I haven't paid you yet," she stopped him, digging around her purse.

"No no no! You don't need to pay me!" he got out from behind the counter and bustled her towards the door "You poor little poppet! Pay me back if and when you can! No way am I robbing a young woman without a job, who only wants to read! No no no! Go home now! Oh and here's an umbrella!" he passed it to her. Mara smiled wildly, hugging the old man

"Thank you so much!" she cooed, squeezing him tightly, before hopping out. Jerome watched after her, so kind and grateful…he didn't mind that in a woman either.

**Line Break**

Okay, that was it. It. This was it. The next time Jerome saw her, he knew, he just knew, it was fate. No way would he keep seeing the same woman so many times.

He had been leaning over, examining himself in a shop mirror, when he suddenly realised who was behind the glass. It was Mara! She'd found herself a new job, organising the clothes on the dummy's in display. He smiled up at her, she looked good. He tapped on the window to get her attention, and she jumped, dropping the dummy and it crashed into the others, all collapsing and pulling down the white curtain behind her. She stared at him horrified, and a tall skinny woman walked up behind her.

Mara Jaffray had been fired.

Jerome winced, and smiled at her apologetically, shrugging slightly. He wanted to go inside and speak to her, but she was being dragged away.

**Line break**

"She's brilliant," Jerome sighed. Alfie and Eddie stared at him blankly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Eddie asked curiously "You've never actually spoken to her,"

Jerome rolled his eyes "I don't have too, I know we're soul mates! This is fate guys! I'm serious! I see her everywhere,"

"Well she's not here," Alfie sighed, as the three of them sat in the night club. Jerome sighed, looking around, and he almost chocked. It was impossible, but it was true. She was right there. Standing with a few friends, looking like she was having a reasonably good time. She was probably out trying to forget the past week.

He saw it as if in slow motioned, she stepped back and clashed into someone holding drinks, the smash was loud, even over the music, and she turned horrified. This time, Jerome did something, he leapt up, rushing over to her, grabbing her hand and leading her quickly out the door. He didn't know why, but the both of them ran, ran down the dark street, lit up by lamp posts, and they stopped underneath one, grinning happily.

"I'm Jerome," he sighed breathlessly, looking down at her "And you're Mara Jaffray,"

Mara grinned, shaking her head "No fair, I don't know your second name,"

"Go out to dinner with me," he insisted, leaning against the lamp post, he looked at her lovingly, eyes burning with intensity. Mara curled a lock of hair around her finger, bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay, but you better be more than just a stalker,"

Jerome laughed loudly, running a hand through his hair "A stalker? I think not, we all know it was you who was following me!"

Their laughed echoed down the street.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
